pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG104: A Cacturne for the Worse
Plot May trains her Bulbasaur for her next Contest, when she and the gang are on a boat to the next island. She is confident to get the next ribbon. Meanwhile, Team Rocket pushes a wagon full of berries. Jessie reminds James they will sell the berries... after they make the PokéBlocks. Mewoth tells her that the trader who sold the berries was lying, so Jessie mediately runs back. A man comes to May, being impressed by her Bulbasaur. The man asks her if she's going to the next contests, so they both confirm. They introduce themselves, along with Harley's Cacturne. Although Harley is shocked May does not know about Cacturne. May thinks it is quite nice, but scary, shocking Harley more. Harley offers her some cookies, so she takes one. She eats one and says they aren't half-bad, confusing Harley. Bulbasaur wants another, and when May asks for another, Harley and Cacturne are not seen any more. Harley photographs her and places her picture in his book, being very angry at her responses. Team Rocket are making PokéBlocks. Meowth and James think it is not worth it, though Jessie orders them to continue, wanting to go before the Contest. The next day, the Contest is being held. Ash, Brock and May wait for Max, despite May needs to get out to performance. Max and Harley come - May starts to question Max, but Harley tells her that he was having a cup of tea when Max bumped into him, so he offered him ice-cream. The Contest begins - May sends Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, then uses Vine Whip to stop the leaves. The other contestants perform as well. The last Contestant is Harley, who sends Cacturne. The audience is a bit scared by its look, so Harley begins. Cacturne uses Bullet Seed, amazing the judges by its speed. Cacturne stops using Bullet Seed, revealing to made an image of a... skull and crossbones. The screen displays the contestants who will go in the second round. Among them are May and Harley. Harley goes to battle an another challenger. The challenger sends Azurril and Harley his Cacturne. Azurril uses Bubble Beam and bounces off the bubbles. Cacturne pops the bubbles with Poison Sting, so the challenger loses points. To finish, Cacturne attacks Azurril with Bullet Seed, defeating it. Harley wins, so it is May's turn. Harley comes to her, so she congratulates him for the victory. Harley goes, but gives her some advice on Surskit. The challenger's Surskit uses Double Team, making illusions of itself. Surskit uses Quick Attack, so May tells Bulbasaur to wait until it comes to it. However, Surskit is very fast, hitting Bulbasuar. Next, Surskit uses Water Pulse and charges to Bulbasuar with Quick Attack, hurting it. May is baffled, as Harley said that Surskit are slow. May hears Surskit are well know for speed from the announcer, so Bulbasaur attacks with Razor Leaf. Surskit uses Double Team, so Bulbasaur attacks with Vine Whip, but misses. To finish, Surskit uses Water Pulse and Quick Attack. However, Bulbasuar uses Vine Whip on Surskit's feet, stopping it. Bulbasaur attacks with Petal Dance, hurting Surskit. The battle finishes, so May wins, as she got more points. Harley is annoyed, but resorts to another plan. Lastly, May and Harley battle. May wants to know why Harley lied to her, but Harley annoys her. May promises to finish this. The battle begins - May sends Bulbasaur and Harley Cacturne. Cacturne starts with Poison Sting, but Bulbasuar cancels with Vine Whip and counter-attacks with Razor Leaf, though Cacturne stops the attack using Bullet Seed. Bulbasaur attacks with Vine Whip and tackles Cacturne. May orders Cacturne to finish this, but Harley presses a button, so a conversation with him and Max (when Max was eating ice cream) is heard. Max spoke of the event when May encountered Tentacruel - many of them appeared, so her mum, Caroline, mistook her for a Tentacruel, so threw a PokéBall to catch her... The audience laughs, so May is stricken. That embarrassment turns to anger, so she yells at Max. Max tells her that Harley told him he was afraid of Pokémon as well, so he tried to make him feel better by telling the story. Harley begins to embarrass her more, as Cacturne kicks Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur attacks with Razor Leaf, though Cacturne dodges and counters with Poison Sting. Bulbasaur attacks with Vine Whip, though Cacturne evades. Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance, but misses. May has not much left points, and time too. Ash gives advice to her that she shouldn't think of what happened before. Cacturne goes to end with Faint Attack, but Bulbasaur counters, using Vine Whip on its leg to stop the attack. It pulls Cacturne up and attacks it with both Petal Dance and Razor Leaf. Cacturne is defeated, so May wins the Contest. Harley goes out, being very angered at May's victory. May receives her fourth ribbon. Harley promises to encounter her again, with different circumstances. Max wants to apologise, so May forgives him. Brock advises everyone to go to next town, so they go towards it. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are seen to be selling the PokéBlocks, as Jessie predicted it. However, that is only a dream from Jessie herself. Debuts *Cacturne (Pokémon) *Harley (Human) Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Larvitar, Tyranitar, Armaldo, Dragonite AG103: A Cacturne for the Worse Category:Episodes in which May gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes focusing on Harley